


this is not love.

by ninata



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ....?!!!? does this count as fluff?, ??? you could say this takes place in bonus mode, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Prison mode, depressed fluff. Fluff with depression?, feelings. or the firm denial of those feelings, non-canon compliant, ouma still sucks at having feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninata/pseuds/ninata
Summary: Kokichi Ouma finally gets something he wants. (No plot spoilers, only characterization.)





	this is not love.

Kokichi's thumb runs over Saihara's lips.

Red starts to flood his round cheeks, his delicate nose scrunching up. Kokichi blinks at him, at how everything from his eyebrows to his chin seem to react in some way to the contact. How his skin, barely a shade darker than Kokichi's ghost-white, looks in such a stark contrast of color.

"...Juuust kidding! Did you think I was going to really kiss you?"

He steps back with a smile. A smile is the perfect mask, his wonderful default. Nothing can breach it, nothing can see past it. Safety in the quirk of the corner of his lips.

"T-That's— O-Ouma-kun, I didn't—"

Saihara's eyes dart down. His eyelashes shade them, long and pretty as always. If Kokichi were anywhere near as boring and embarrassing as Saihara was, he'd be inspired to write poetry. Buuut he isn't, so.

"I'd n-e-v-e-r kiss someone like you! Not even in a trillion years." Kokichi says, rocking back onto his heels. Nothing is betrayed in his words, and his racing heart doesn't make his voice shake. He makes sure of it.

"N-Never?! What is that supposed to mean!?" Saihara retorts, obviously trying to find some kind of leverage.

"Huuuh? What, does Saihara-chan want me to kiss him?"

It's too easy, pulling his leg like that. Saihara is easy to play, easy to bend and push. Like...putty? He's almost annoyed by how well it goes, but the reactions make it worth it.

"I-I didn't— n-not like that, I j-just— I mean, I—"

Kokichi steps forward again, a grin on his face. Sucker. He knows just what to say, how to say it. He could get this idiot to do anything he asked if he tried hard enough.

"Theeeen what are you saying?"

"I-I'm...I'm saying that, um…"

Kokichi taps his lips thoughtfully. Saihara's eyes are fixed on them.

"I-I...I, uh...I-I-I...the…" He trails off, each sound from his throat growing softer and softer. Kokichi snickers, his heart giving a painful throb. He looks up at him, wondering how those lips would actually feel. A kiss is a kiss, isn't it? It's nothing special, nothing remarkable. He won't have some grand revelation, or find that the sensation particularly strikes an emotional chord. So what if they're soft? So what if they're not?

He gets on his tip toes. Saihara bows his head, his eyes squeezing shut. He looks hilarious, his face twisted in a knot, lips pursed, and Kokichi has to hold back laughter. He takes the front of his jacket in his hands, giving a careful tug.

They almost miss— Kokichi has to tilt his head last second to catch him, lips brushing. Something horrible turns in his stomach. Light, fluffy. It's like cotton, like bubbles. It's an awkward feeling, how it makes his heart run wild.

It's over as soon as it's started. Kokichi lets go.

"O~kay! That was fun. I'll see you later, Saihara-chan!" He says, knowing that if he stays, he may not make the right decisions. He might let his emotions— god forbid— get the best of him, make him bite off more than he can chew. He wouldn't mind taking a bite, though.

He's about to turn when a hand grabs onto his wrist.

"W-Wait…" Kokichi isn't sure what to do with his face, so it remains blank. He stares at Saihara. "U-Um...c-can...can I…"

"Can you what? I'm a busy man, y'know."

Mumbling.

"Saihara-chan, I can't hear you."

"I...I said, o-one more kiss…"

Kokichi swallows. "Wow~. That's pretty bold, Saihara-chan."

"You don't have to, but. Um. I...I just, um...I…"

And great with words, too! Kokichi's bored enough to entertain him. His palms rest against his cheeks, fingers brushing back into his hair just an inch, urging him to lean down.

Ah...this feeling almost hurts. He gives him one more kiss, but Saihara takes hold of his shoulders. He tries to pull back, but Saihara gently keeps him in place. He really could break away if he wanted, could easily shove him off and go on his way. He could, but…

He smells nice. Like gravity's let up just a bit, like if he let go, he'd end up trapped against the ceiling; he feels light. Saihara's lips really are as soft as they looked.

Why is it him?

Kokichi isn't sure. He isn't sure why it's Saihara, of all people. Amami was way more handsome, for starters. Kiibo was way too fun to bully, and besides! How many chances did you get with a robot? Shinguuji was easy on the eyes too, but, then again, that was about all he had going for him. Out of all the guys here...why Saihara?

Was it because he was shy? Was it because he was a detective? Was it because he had a sarcastic, vindictive side to him? Was it because he got deja vu too often near him?

Kokichi's heart shrugs. He parts his lips to breathe, and is surprised by Saihara doing the same. This time he does pull away.

"Aha...That's enough of that." Kokichi says, turning. Saihara's hands are pushed off their hold on his shoulders, but they linger. The feather-light touch of the tips of his fingers against Kokichi's sleeve keeps him from walking. He wants to stay. He doesn't want to stay. He wants more. He's afraid.

Afraid? Of course not. He mentally swats away the idea, righting himself. His heart continues to pound. Blank expression, eyes focused forward. Nobody could decipher that expression, perfectly arranged, amaryllis? Gardenias? Now he's forgotten his flowers. The metaphor's turned stupid, and he's glad it's not one he would've tried to say aloud. What a flop!

"Ouma-kun…" Oh, but of course. The way he says it makes Kokichi's stomach turn anew. "D-Did you...hate it that much?"

"Yep! I really hated it. Kissing Saihara-chan is reaaally boring, and his nasty breath stinks." The contact between them severs. He can almost hear Saihara fidgeting. "You'll need a lo~t of practice if you want to get any better, y'know. You're lucky you have someone like me around to help you!"

Saihara makes a questioning noise as Kokichi makes a beeline to the door. "Eh?" Kokichi grabs the knob, turning it. "Eh?! O-Ouma-kun?!" Once he makes it out, he breaks into a sprint down the hallway. There's no way he's letting himself be caught again.

The hallways wind the way they should, the map perfect in his brain. He doesn't need to check his monopad. He makes it to the stairwell, flies down the stairs. He turns a corner, then another. Once he's put more than enough distance between them, he hunches; hands behind his neck, crouched over.

He's not embarrassed. He's not happy. Those aren't butterflies, and this feeling isn't what it looks like. His face struggles to settle, a half-smile, a grimace, a tight lipped frown. He lets himself slip when no one else is around, but only then.

Soft hands, soft features. Golden grey eyes, a color like the moon. His hair is the night sky, then? This isn't happening, is it? No. He firmly refuses.

Why does it feel like something this nice happening is only bound to end in disaster?

**Author's Note:**

> you asked for ingame saiou...and you get it! hooray. no warnings this time because...wow, we don't need them! i didn't even curse? i didn't even make a sexual reference. i'll give myself a good pat on the back for writing something normal after all that Edge.  
> i hope this was enjoyable! it's very...purple. but i want to write more ouma. he's soooo complicated and fun and Hash Tag Relatable and i just love trying my hand. he's a tough nut to crack, but...ah. its good.


End file.
